Fiora (Xenoblade Series)
Fiora (Japanese: フィオルン, Fiorun, Fiorung; English dub: /fiˈɔərə/) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is a childhood friend of Shulk and Reyn, and is the younger sister of Dunban with whom she lives in his house in Colony 9. She has a soft spot for Shulk and often cooks for him, for which he is grateful. Appearance Fiora is young woman of average stature (about 160 cm, or 5'3") and has rounded green eyes. Fiora has long blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders and a somewhat petite frame. However, despite her delicate frame Fiora is displayed to be rather physically fit. Fiora's starting outfit consists of a small top that reveals her midriff but conceals the navel. She wears a brown short mini-skirt and long leggings. After the events of Galahad Fortress, Fiora has a different appearance with a mechanised body; she now possesses a white exoskeleton suit with two wing-like cannons and a shorter haircut. Personality Fiora has been shown to be a very kind and caring person who wants to help everyone. She is also a pacifist, as she pleads with Egil to stop his plans, even to going as far to forgive him before any other person within the party does. Fiora is also incredibly protective of Shulk, to the point where she does not even trust Reyn with his safety. Fiora is an energetic, cheerful and playful person. She has been shown to be able to read people rather easily, such as when she predicted Reyn and Shulk would forget the Ether canisters and when she reads peoples' emotions in her Heart-to-Hearts. This trait has allowed her to get to know every member of the party extremely fast, possibly indicating that she can make friends easily. The byproduct of this trait is that Fiora can convey and show her emotions easily and does frequently, however she tends to show all of her emotions. Despite being a careful person, Fiora will occasionally take rather reckless actions time to time, such as when she charged at Metal Face with a vehicle, an act that ultimately got her killed. She notes this in a Heart-to-Heart with Dunban and vows not to make the same mistake again. Fiora will do nearly anything to help people, but she often does so without thinking about how everyone will feel after the fact. In some heart-to-hearts, it is implied that Fiora is in fact very scared about the situations she is in, but puts on a brave face so she does not feel like a dead weight. This trait further develops near the story's climax as starts to verbally express that she is a dead weight to everyone. Throughout the story, Fiora is a calm and collected person, rarely showing any form of anger. Story Fiora assists Shulk and Reyn in collecting replacement cylinders for the Mobile Artillery and fighting off the Mechon when they attack Colony 9. During this attack, Fiora is separated from Shulk and Reyn and finds a Mobile Artillery that had previously crashed into a house. She pilots it, firing off several rounds of ammunition at Metal Face. She then charges Metal Face head on, blasting the artillery's main cannon at point-blank range. Despite all this, Metal Face takes very little damage and stabs Fiora, apparently killing her. Eventually, the Mechon raiders call back their troops and Metal Face is forced to leave. After the assault ends, Dunban comments that Fiora would not have wished for Shulk to feel remorse for her loss, as she died defending him. Later, at Prison Island, it is revealed that she has been given the body of a machine to replace her damaged organic one and was turned into a silver-faced Mechon named Face Nemesis. She seemed to have no memory of her past life in Colony 9, however. She is next seen on Valak Mountain stating that she must speak to Shulk. Their conversation is immediately interrupted by Metal Face, who is revealed to be Mumkhar. Mumkhar wants the Monado for himself and threatens to kill Fiora if Shulk does not hand it over to him, which Shulk does. They proceed to battle until the true leader of Mechonis, Egil, arrives and stops them. Egil then takes Fiora and her Faced Mechon back to Galahad Fortress. At Galahad Fortress the party is forced to fight both Fiora and Egil. Eventually, Fiora's consciousness gives Face Nemesis the strength to break free of Egil's will and she destroys half of Galahad Fortress, sending Shulk and the others plummeting to the Fallen Arm in the process. After a heartfelt reunion with Shulk, during which she mentions another consciousness inside her, whom she believes needs help, she rejoins the party as the seventh party member. It is soon revealed that her separate consciousness is actually Meyneth, the soul of Mechonis, who had been implanted in Fiora by Vanea, Egil's sister. Afterwards, it is seen that her mechanised body is only being kept alive through Meyneth's power dwelling within her. When Meyneth is killed by Zanza, it is made clear that Fiora does not have long to live inside her new body. Fiora purposely tries to withhold this from Shulk so that she can continue to assist the party and spare him emotional distress. It is revealed in a short story from Xenoblade: The Secret File - Monado Archives that sometime between the events at the Mechonis Core and the ending scene, Linada informs Shulk of the possible existence of an ancient High Entia regeneration chamber which will give Fiora back her old body. However, Fiora must go into the chamber for six months. Shulk discovers the Regeneration Chamber behind a locked door in the cylinder hanger after having seen Melia, now queen of the High Entia, commanding it to open in a vision. Fiora refuses to go into the chamber until the party defeats Zanza, knowing that she would not be able to help them in her old body. Once Zanza has been destroyed, Fiora enters the chamber; however, the game does not show this. The final cutscene takes place after Fiora's half year in the regeneration chamber. Following the credits, the player sees the new world through Fiora's perspective until she finds Shulk. Here, it is revealed that she has been turned back into a Homs, though still keeping her short haircut. After asking Shulk which style he prefers, he answers that he likes her just the way she is. Trivia * In her Mechon form, Fiora has a built in radar and tracking device, according to "Brother and Sister". * When Fiora first wields her twin weapons she holds them downwards. However, after the events of Galahad Fortress she wields them all upwards. * When Battling Brutes is received, Dulland mentions that the party looks strong. However Fiora gets upset by this, thinking he is speaking about her, and she realizes she does not look as feminine in her new body. * Fiora and Face Nemesis appear in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as two different trophies. * Fiora is the first character from the Xenoblade Chronicles franchise to star in a different game franchise that is not owned by Nintendo, specifically, Project X Zone 2. * Fiora is the first Nintendo character in Project X Zone 2 to be partnered up with a non-Nintendo character, KOS-MOS. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Xenoblade Category:Xenoblade Characters Category:Xenoblade Heroes